I Wanna be Yours
by Ary Lee
Summary: "Soy increíblemente débil cuando él está cerca; me abstraigo del mundo y de todas las preocupaciones que me aquejan. Tiendo a ser estúpida y a no controlar mis actos, pero a pesar de ser consciente de todo eso, no hago nada por distanciarme". WinterWitch. (Bucky Barnes x Wanda Maximoff)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **MARVEL & DISNEY ©** No pretendo lucrar con esto.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** _Este one – shot contiene lemon. Si estos relatos no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo que mejor no lo leas._

 **Para aclarar un poco:** Esta historia ocurre después de los hechos de Civil War. Aquí Bucky no ha perdido su brazo metálico y tampoco se ha sometido a congelación criogénica. Espero la disfruten.

 **Recomiendo escuchar la canción "I wanna be yours" de Arctic Monkeys. Fue mi inspiración para escribir este one-shot. Escúchenla, les gustará.**

* * *

—¡¿Acaso esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?! —Grito con desesperación.

Clint me observa por el espejo retrovisor del vehículo.

—Cálmate, él estará bien —dice, mientras va conduciendo —, voy lo más rápido que puedo, Wanda.

Sé que dice la verdad y que hace lo mejor que puede, pero para mí no es suficiente. Bucky necesita atención médica ahora.

Su cuerpo lastimado e inconsciente está extendido en el asiento trasero del automóvil. No recuerdo cómo sucedieron las cosas; sólo sé que intentaron dispararme y que Bucky se interpuso entre aquella bala y yo. Voy junto a él con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, miró la herida que hay en su hombro y comienzo a entrar en pánico. Por más presión que estoy ejerciendo, ésta sencillamente no deja de sangrar.

—¡Ve más rápido! —Insisto mientras pateo la parte trasera del asiento de mi compañero.

No tengo la confianza suficiente para tocar a Bucky, pero en esos momentos me importa una mierda. Llevo mis dedos hacia su cabello oscuro y lo acaricio lentamente. No entiendo por qué se sacrificó de semejante forma, por qué recibió esa bala que claramente tenía por objetivo llegar a mi cabeza. Él no me debe nada y ni siquiera existe un vínculo emocional entre nosotros. Realmente no entiendo por qué lo hizo.

Observo su rostro apoyado en mis piernas y siento como mi pecho comienza a llenarse de angustia. Es mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa —agrega Clint, como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento contener el llanto que estoy a escasos segundos de liberar. No importa cuantas palabras de aliento reciba, sigo creyendo que soy responsable de todo esto.

Si hubiese controlado mis poderes, si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte… nada de esto estaría pasando.

Llevamos aproximadamente tres meses huyendo; tres malditos meses en los que no hemos hecho nada más que huir y escondernos. El gobierno y la prensa se han encargado de arruinar nuestra imagen pública, nos describen literalmente como unos delincuentes y una amenaza latente para el bienestar del mundo entero.

Dicen que quieren dialogar con nosotros, pero sus agentes no titubean al momento de dispararnos.

No importa cuánto nos esforcemos por permanecer ocultos, de algún modo, ellos siempre consiguen encontrarnos.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Le pregunto.

En estos instantes la respuesta más lógica sería escuchar que nos dirigimos hacia un hospital, pero evidentemente no vamos a uno.

—Steve me dijo que nos reuniéramos en ese lugar del cual nos habló T´Challa.

El ataque ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudimos escaparnos en conjunto. Steve, Scott y Sam huyeron con más de cuarenta hombres siguiéndoles los pasos, aún no hemos tenido noticias de ellos, no sabemos si la policía y los agentes federales lograron capturarles, sinceramente espero que no lo hayan hecho. No estoy segura de poder soportar algo como eso.

Lanzo una bocanada de aire. Quiero que esto termine, que Bucky esté a salvo y que todos podamos reunirnos en el punto estratégico para viajar cuanto antes a Wakanda. Después de todo, T´Challa es el único que ha estado dispuesto a ayudarnos.

.

* * *

.

—Sólo ha pasado una maldita semana desde que te dispararon, no voy a permitir que vayas —le digo, inexorable.

Él me ignora, pasa por mi lado como si yo fuese invisible y sencillamente continua caminando. Frunzo las cejas con enfado, no permitiré por nada del mundo que cometa una locura. No sé de dónde diablos reúno valor para cogerlo de un brazo, pero lo hago. Bucky detiene sus pasos y por la forma en que lo hace, es bastante evidente que se encuentra totalmente fastidiado.

—Suéltame.

Quito mi mano de su brazo, pero no me alejo. Él tampoco se mueve.

Lo miro fijamente y siento el impulso de apartar mis pupilas en otra dirección, pero no lo hago. Su mirada es verdaderamente intimidante y en cierto modo me hace sentir vulnerable; quiero entender por qué mi cuerpo se tensa de semejante forma, sin embargo, mi cerebro parece estar pausado. Mi mente sólo se concentra en trivialidades y no puedo evitar verme impresionada con su imponente estatura, sé que es mucho más alto que yo, pero ahora que lo tengo en frente y a escasos centímetros de distancia, siento que soy mucho más pequeña.

—Por favor no vayas. Steve fue muy claro cuando nos dijo que no nos moviéramos de aquí.

—Sí, pero ya se han tardado demasiado y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Es cierto, han pasado varias horas desde que Steve y el resto del equipo emprendieron un viaje para localizar a Natasha. Estoy tan preocupada como James lo está, pero me esfuerzo en no demostrarlo; desesperarnos y actuar sin razonamiento no va a sernos útil de ningún modo.

—Pronto tendremos noticias de ellos. —Trato de sonar optimista, pero en cuanto lo veo juntar el entrecejo con enfado, sé que he fallado.

Durante algunos segundos me mira con fijeza y entiendo perfectamente bien el mensaje, quiere que me aparte.

—No quiero tener que hacerlo yo mismo —murmura, serio.

«No tienes que hacerlo» respondo en su mente.

Inmediatamente sus cejas se alzan con sorpresa, sé que lo he tomado desprevenido y que se encuentra totalmente desconcertado, pues me está observando como si fuese un verdadero fenómeno circense.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —me advierte, mientras da un paso hacia mí.

Ahora soy yo la que me sorprendo. Veo sus ojos azules desde tan cerca y no puedo negar que me siento atraída por ellos.

Debería apartarme, pero hago todo lo contrario. Osadamente avanzo un paso hacia él y me cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero… ¿Por qué? —Le inquiero, decidida. Bucky ladea su rostro sin entender, de cierta manera yo tampoco entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto —, ¿por qué me salvaste?

Carraspea incómodo y luego se aparta de mí.

Por un lapsus de tiempo me quedo inerte. Su incomodidad me descoloca, pensé que me daría una respuesta inmediata y sencilla, algo como «lo hice por Steve» o cualquier argumento similar a ese. Pero su silencio está indicando que mi pregunta no parece ser tan fácil de responder.

Veo su mandíbula tensarse y comienzo a desasosegarme. No debí preguntarlo.

—Si no quieres responder, está bien, no debí…

—Estaba en deuda contigo —responde, interrumpiéndome —, en el aeropuerto…

Separo los labios y no me molesto en ocultar un rictus de asombro. En medio de nuestra pelea con el bando de Tony, salvé a Bucky de un ataque que pudo haber sido fulminante, T´Challa en ese entonces tenía intenciones muy oscuras y letales. En realidad, nunca le di importancia a eso, James jamás me lo agradeció y yo simplemente asumí que él ni siquiera se había percatado de mi ayuda.

Debería dejar de juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas.

Comprendo que nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras ha terminado cuando Bucky nuevamente comienza a distanciarse, sé que no podré detenerlo así que no hago nada por impedir que se vaya, pero pierdo toda clase de compostura cuando él voltea una vez más hacia mí.

—Si quieres puedes venir.

Estoy segura de que Steve va a regañarnos a ambos, pero de todos modos asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a seguirlo.

.

* * *

.

Observo a través de la ventana e inmediatamente siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Hay una tormenta bestial, la nieve cae con brutalidad y el viento no aparenta tener intenciones de cesar su ira.

Comienzo a creer seriamente que moriré congelada, mis manos y pies están muy helados. Camino hacia la chimenea y permanezco frente a ella durante un rato, mis ojos comienzan a deleitarse con el fuego que danza sereno, no sé qué clase de obsesión enfermiza tengo, pero me encanta observar el vaivén de aquellas llamas ardiendo.

Giro sobre mis talones y dejo que mis pupilas vaguen por la longitud de aquella cabaña, debo reconocer que luce bastante bien para ser tan pequeña.

Observo a mi acompañante y me veo en obligación de reconocer que el cabello corto le asienta muy bien. No advertí el momento exacto en que decidió cortarlo y tampoco sé por qué razón lo hizo, siento curiosidad por ello, pero me abstengo de realizar preguntas.

No le he dirigido la palabra en todo el día y pienso seguir ignorándole. Después de la discusión que tuvimos esta mañana, creo tener derecho a estar así de enfadada.

Doy un suspiro sonoro y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá, no me importa quedar sentada a su lado, tengo frío y en cierto modo necesito calor corporal. Bucky me mira de soslayo, pero no dice nada, regresa su vista hacia el frente y lo maldigo internamente.

¿Por qué siempre es tan jodidamente indiferente?

Estamos literalmente perdidos en medio de la nada y a él parece importarle una mierda.

Niego con la cabeza y sintiéndome completamente ofuscada, termino levantándome de aquel sofá. Los ojos de James vuelven a recaer sobre mi persona y no titubeo en enfrentar su mirada.

—¿Tu plan es quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada? —Comento, encolerizada.

—No podemos hacer nada mientras la tormenta persista.

—Te dije que tomáramos la otra ruta, pero no me escuchaste —le recrimino. Bucky en respuesta simplemente desciende la mirada y empieza a masajear su frente. Sabe que tengo razón, sabe que ha cometido un error, pero es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo —. Dime al menos que tienes un plan para salir de aquí…

Alza su mirada y por la forme en que me ve, entiendo perfectamente bien que no sabe cómo diablos saldremos de esto.

Genial, moriré de hipotermia.

—Wanda… —mi nombre suena casi como una súplica en sus labios. Lo veo ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia donde estoy, pero retrocedo un paso e intento alejarme —, no sé cómo, pero saldremos de aquí.

—Ese «no sé cómo» no se oye precisamente como un plan.

—No soy un hombre de planes —responde, arrimándose con pasos peligrosos. Debería alejarme, sé muy bien cómo terminará todo esto —, más bien soy de impulsos.

Soy increíblemente débil cuando él está cerca; me abstraigo del mundo y de todas las preocupaciones que me aquejan. Tiendo a ser estúpida y a no controlar mis actos, pero a pesar de ser consciente de todo eso, no hago nada por distanciarme.

Cuando Bucky tira de mi muñeca y me aproxima a su pecho, sé que voy a terminar gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

Nuestra relación no tiene nombre, tampoco sigue un patrón de normas; simplemente no hemos estipulado nada. Es algo que sólo nosotros dos comprendemos.

No sé en qué momento iniciamos esto, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo hicimos. Creo que ocurrió después de una pelea, realmente debí sentirme ofendida con alguna de sus palabras porque tengo el vago recuerdo de haberle abofeteado; dicha bofetada logró despertar algo en él, nunca supe exactamente qué fue, pero en respuesta terminé recibiendo un beso agresivo y posteriormente la mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Cuando siento como su mano comienza a deslizarse bajo la tela de mi blusa, todos mis pensamientos se desvanecen. Cierro los ojos y procuro no deleitarme, pero inmediatamente percibo un hormigueo entre las piernas. Trago saliva. Conozco las reacciones de mi cuerpo y sé perfectamente bien lo que quiere decir dicha señal; estoy a escasos segundos de sucumbir.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros e intento alejarlo, no podemos hacer esto cuando todos nuestros compañeros están buscándonos con desespero. Simplemente no es correcto.

«Apártate» le exijo telepáticamente.

Envía mi exigencia al demonio y me sostiene con fuerza, sus dedos se aferran a mi cintura y su frente se presiona lentamente contra la mía.

Amo que siempre me contradiga.

—Te necesito —sisea cerca de mi oído. Su voz suena más ronca de lo normal y siento que eso automáticamente derrite mis piernas.

—No solucionaremos esto con sexo…

—Lo sé —responde, en tanto se aleja un poco y me observa de frente —, pero al menos nos servirá para matar el tiempo.

Su mano metálica se arrastra suavemente por mi espalda y se detiene sobre mi nuca. Estamos tan cerca que ya no distingo dónde empieza él o dónde empiezo yo. Ejerce mayor presión sobre el agarre que mantiene en mi cuello y luego sus labios se impactan contra los míos.

No advierto el momento exacto en que su lengua inunda mi boca, sólo me entrego a él y con libertad absoluta permito que se apodere de toda mi anatomía.

Da un paso hacia adelante y con actitud posesiva empieza a guiarme hacia la pared más cercana. Me apoya bruscamente sobre ésta y la mano que mantiene bajo mi blusa sube hasta uno de mis senos.

Santo cielo, creo que mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que en cualquier momento saldrá volando desde mi pecho. Bucky muerde mi labio inferior y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿dónde diablos aprendió a besar así? Su boca no se ha distanciado de la mía en ningún momento, necesito respirar, mis pulmones claman aire con desesperación, pero estoy disfrutando tanto este beso que sencillamente no quiero detenerme.

No quiero que acabe.

Entierra los dedos de su mano de metal sobre mi cadera y no me importa que aquello vaya a dejarme una marca.

En esos momentos realmente no me importa nada.

Envuelvo mis manos en su cuello y con frenesí profundizo el beso. Empiezo a creer seriamente que nuestras bocas fueron hechas para estar juntas. Encajan demasiado bien la una con la otra.

James levanta una de mis piernas y la envuelve alrededor de él, me presiona con ímpetu, gimo encima de su boca y estoy segura de que su erección está chocando contra mi abdomen.

Mierda, si no fuese porque me está sosteniendo ya estaría tumbada sobre el suelo.

Nos distanciamos levemente para recuperar el aliento, estamos tan sincronizados que nuestros pechos bajan y suben al mismo tiempo. Trago bocanadas de aire mientras lo miró fijamente, quiero saber en qué está pensando, quiero saber si me ama tanto como yo lo amo… sé que puedo entrar en su mente y responder fácilmente esas preguntas, pero soy cobarde y no lo hago, tengo miedo de encontrar respuestas que trituren mis sentimientos.

—Wanda…

No sé qué intenta decirme porque lo interrumpo abruptamente cuando me abalanzo sobre su boca. No quiero pensar, tampoco tengo intenciones de charlar, sólo quiero sentir y para eso necesito tenerlo dentro.

Conduzco su mano hacia el botón de mis pantalones y él velozmente consigue abrirlo, luego desplaza sus dedos hasta el cierre y se detiene brevemente antes de comenzar a bajarlo. Mientras se deshace de mis jeans, hago lo propio con su chaqueta.

Es irónico que ahora deseemos arrancar nuestra ropa a pedazos, considerando que hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos estábamos muriendo de frío.

Llevo mis manos hacia su camisa y él entiende perfectamente bien lo que estoy pidiendo. Alza sus brazos y no dudo en subir la prenda para prontamente quitársela de encima. He visto su torso desnudo muchas veces, pero jamás me canso de contemplarlo.

Para mí es simplemente perfecto.

Muerdo mi propio labio cuando toco sus pectorales, paso mis dedos por cada contorno de sus músculos y lo siento estremecerse bajo el tacto nervioso de mi mano.

Me gusta sentir como se tensa cuando mis dedos se detienen sobre la parte baja de su abdomen.

Coge mi muñeca y la aleja con cuidado. Vuelve a tomar el control, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto. Intenta sacar mi blusa y por inercia levanto ambos brazos, nuestras miradas chocan mientras deja caer al suelo la prenda que acaba de quitarme.

Me agrada la forma en que me está observando.

Sus manos viajan hacia mi espalda y sé que es cuestión de segundos para que mi brasier desaparezca. Contengo el aliento mientras me aferro a su bíceps. Mi estómago se contrae con ímpetu en tanto percibo como sus dedos empiezan a bajar los tirantes de mi sujetador; no importa cuántas veces hayamos hecho esto, sigo muriendo de nervios cuando empieza a desnudarme.

Sus pupilas se concentran en mis pechos expuestos. Lanza el sostén en dirección al sofá y luego deja que la palma de su mano se apodere de mi seno izquierdo. Lo masajea a ritmo lento y comienzo a desesperarme, sé que Bucky disfruta de mi agonía, él sabe muy bien qué partes debe tocar para conseguir impacientarme. Sonríe ladino y mi mirada se pierde inmediatamente en la simpleza de ese gesto, amo su sonrisa, no sé qué hay en ella, pero me provoca sensaciones descomunales.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando baja su boca a mi pecho, desliza la punta de su lengua sobre mi pezón y un gemido involuntario escapa desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Se aleja de mis senos y regresa su atención hacia mi boca, me besa con vehemencia y le respondo el beso de la misma manera. Si sigue jugando de semejante forma voy a tener un orgasmo antes de que entre a mi cuerpo.

Mis pulsaciones se descontrolan apenas lo siento deslizar mi ropa interior, arrastra mis bragas hasta dejarlas caer encima de mis tobillos. Me desespero y busco desenfrenadamente la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

Dios, necesito tenerlo dentro.

Se inclina hacia mí y me obliga a chocar contra el muro, me aparta las manos y a patadas comienza a desprenderse de sus pantalones.

—Bucky… —Separa mis piernas y se sitúa en medio de ellas.

—Shhh… —Me mira fijamente antes de poner un par de dedos sobre mis labios.

Entra en mi interior con un solo movimiento y me es imposible no gritar en el proceso.

Siento que muero y revivo al mismo tiempo.

Clavo mis uñas en su espalda y gimo lastimosamente sobre su boca. No quiero que esto termine, quiero estar junto a él para siempre. Bucky comienza a embestirme, empuja dentro de mí, sale completamente y repite la acción varias veces.

Lo escucho liberar un gruñido ronco mientras su lengua lame el lóbulo de mi oreja. Coge mis muñecas y me alza ambos brazos encima de la cabeza, aumenta el ritmo de sus arremetidas con estocadas bruscas, extensas y profundas.

Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse. Ambos estamos luchando por no desvanecernos en el suelo, realmente no sé de dónde demonios sacamos fuerza para no hacerlo, esto es demasiado intenso.

Se mueve más rápido y comienzo a percibir como los músculos de mis piernas empiezan a tensarse. Gimo lo suficiente alto como para que Bucky se vea obligado a silenciarme, me besa lentamente y de repente pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Una corriente eléctrica me impacta de lleno.

Estoy flotando, vago entre estrellas y cometas, simplemente me encuentro en otra galaxia.

Cuando el orgasmo termina, dejo de tener el control de mis piernas, estoy a escasos segundos de desplomarme, pero noto que Bucky continúa dentro de mí. Baja la intensidad de las embestidas y durante algunos segundos permanece quieto. Su respiración agitada golpea la piel de mi cuello, cierro los ojos y me inundo de placer al sentir como sus dedos se aferran bruscamente a mis caderas, emite un ligero sonido mientras se viene en las profundidades de mi cuerpo.

—Te amo —No solemos decir cosas como estas, mucho menos después de haber tenido sexo, pero estoy siendo completamente honesta, lo amo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no quiero reprimir lo que siento. Alza la cabeza y me mira, veo confusión en sus ojos —, no estoy esperando una respuesta, sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—Wanda…

—En serio, no es necesario que digas algo.

No sé por qué lo interrumpo, no entiendo nada de lo que hago. Acabo de hacerle una declaración de amor y luego me niego a oír una respuesta. ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?

—Yo también —dice, poniendo su mano encima de mi nuca. —. Iba a decírtelo antes de que me callaras con un beso; pero me dejé llevar por el momento.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y lo miro como si quisiera plasmar este instante en una fotografía. Sonrío ampliamente y lo beso durante un largo rato. Mi corazón jamás se había sentido tan lleno.

Haber conocido a James, es definitivamente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Sé que no soy muy buena con la narración en primera persona, pero me encanta experimentar cosas buenas, sinceramente espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y que les haya gustado._

 ** _Los reviews o cualquier muestra de interés en el fic son bienvenidos y se agradecen mucho._**

 ** _Un abrazote de oso._**


End file.
